Jacqueline
The Spoiled Brat (also known as Jackie or Jacqueline) is an evil spirited nasty piece of work and a minion of Phillip and Kelly Bomb. She is a hater of SMG4's videos as well as Henry Danger the show. She is also Canadian. She was sent by Katherine (in the Space Junk Galaxy offscreen) to annoy Mario and SMG4 to death on the Yoshi planet disguised as a Goomba. She hates being called "Jacqueline" by anyone (except by her family) and will kill anyone who calls her that. (She only allows people to call her Jackie or the Spoiled Brat) (One example of a victim was the Galatic Tornadoes of the Dusty Dune Galaxy). After her second defeat in the Dusty Dune Galaxy, she sunk in the Quicksand on the disk-maze planet. Mario and SMG4 then dropped their explosive baby bottle (from the Toddler) down in the sand pit and it exploded destroying all the Quicksand and presumably the Spoiled Brat with it. Of course the Baby Bottle returned to them like a boomerang for later use. The same things happen to her in the Super Luigi Galaxy Longplay. She returns in some other Longplays but her biggest appearance by far was in Super Mario Galaxy 2 her brother is revealed to be the Villager. They both team up in some Galaxies. They are on very bad terms with SMG3 and Nintendofan996 and always wind up being beat up by them in every attempt to kill them after being called Jacqueline. In the Slimy Spring Galaxy, Luigi, SMG4, and Woody quickly find her in the top right treasure chest in the secret room at the start. They then chase her. The Spoiled Brat then decides to face her fear of deep water just to get away from SMG4 and the team. She then swims away. Towards the end of the Snoodle section, Luigi slaps her and him along with SMG4 and Woody all call him Jacqueline and she gets so mad and starts trying to chase them. The trio wait at the bottom of the slide just to ambush her and beat her up. But they didn't realise that the Spoiled Brat was previously eaten by Gringills. They were then waiting for 10 minutes (Luigi is asleep and SMG4 and Woody are all like "when's he coming down!") and they hear a noise and get excited only to find it's his skeleton. They know what caused his death and think about all the pain he gave them previously and laugh at her death. Woody then get her skeleton and stuff it in a sack and take it back to Starship Mario (after getting the Star of course). They show it to Mario and he imagines the same bitter memories. They then feed her skeleton to the Silver Chomp and his family. She is mentioned by her brother in the New Super Mario Bros. Wii Longplay but after this she wasn't seen again or even mentioned after that. In an interview on early 2017, The RPG Gamer confirmed that Jacqueline is officially dead. However her spirit is set to appear in a latter 2017 episode. Appearances *Super Mario Galaxy Longplay *Super Luigi Galaxy Longplay *Super Mario Sunshine Longplay *Super Mario 64 DS Longplay *Super Mario Galaxy 2 Longplay *New Super Mario Bros. Wii Longplay (mentioned) Category:Villains Category:Children Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Females